It is known to provide an insertable cargo compartment for motor vehicles. Examples of such a device are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,233,661 to Gordon, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,700 to Stannis. The Gordon patent teaches the concept of a removable cargo compartment insert for a vehicle. The Stannis patent comprises an insert with opposed lateral side walls and transverse base wall corresponding to the sides and base of a vehicle cargo compartment.
It is also known to provide a vehicle insert comprising separable sections and latch joining mechanisms. An example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,471 to Coon. In the Coon patent, the latch mechanisms are used to connect removable drawers which fit inside a non-latched main frame unit.
There are a number of desirable objectives in relation to cargo compartment liner inserts for vans, trucks, cars, and similar vehicles. The insert should be designed to be easily insertable and removable within the limited access space found in vans, station wagons and sport utility vehicles. It should provide for the compartmentalization of cargo, including storage that is easily accessible from the seating area of the vehicle. The insert should also serve a protective function by lining the interior surface of the vehicle cargo compartment, allowing transport of cargo which could otherwise damage the interior of the vehicle, reducing its value. Finally, the insert should maximize the area available for cargo loading.
Various prior art approaches achieve some of these objectives, but with varying degrees of success. For example, in the case of the Stannis Patent and U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,447 to Gower, the compartmentalized insert does not provide a protective liner for the vehicle's interior. U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,183 to Frenzel comprises a unitary insert which is less easily insertable into the limited cargo area of vans, trucks, cars, and similar vehicles than is the current invention. The Frenzel patent also significantly decreases the available area for large objects by creating a smaller fixed compartment within the main cargo compartment.
It is an object of this invention to provide a stable and durable protective barrier for the interior of a van when the van is used to carry loads which might otherwise cause permanent damage. The invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art in providing a protective lining to a vehicle cargo compartment, while maximizing the available cargo area and ensuring ease of insertion and removal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a liner which can also be easily converted into a storage shelf when not being used in the vehicle.
In a further aspect of the invention, the front section comprises first and second opposed spaced surfaces, said first surface forming an interior wall of said insert assembly, and the space between said first and second surfaces defines a storage compartment.